The Place Where the Sun Sets
by justbecauseofthis
Summary: Levi has finally figured Erwin out and he's not sure if he likes what he sees. Now he'll keep Eren and the other 104th recruits separated from the rest of the Survey Corps. They'll be his new squad. Eren will learn to fully comprehend his power but who exactly is the real enemy? Who is he supposed to be fighting? **SPOILERS to CH 51 Main pairing: Eren/Levi. Past pairing: Erwin/Levi
1. Chapter 1

"The number of the villagers inhabiting Ragako corresponds to the number of titans killed inside the walls. And the villagers still haven't been found. It's highly possible that the true forms of the titans this time were the inhabitants of the Ragako Village." There's a heavy silence that reigns thick over them and presses down into their skin like pressure points. Erwin's strong voice has a sharp edge that pierces through the tension.

"In other words, titans were once humans." Hanji crosses her arms as she clarifies.

"There's no proof that all titans were humans but if that's really the case, it'd explain why titans are killed by cutting out the napes of their necks. By severing the brain stem, they can't conduct synapse through the central nervous system." It's silent again for a few moments as that sinks in and this time Levi breaks it.

"And with all those captured titans, you never noticed this?" He's not accusatory or sharp— he's oddly quiet.

"There were too many differences. The titans never showed a human brain but I had noticed that the brainstems were similar only much larger in size."

"So they can be assimilated to that appearance…" his voice trails off. Hanji blinks.

"What are you saying? I don't get it…"

"Is that it then…?" he seems to be murmuring more to himself than to anyone else. "This whole time, the flesh that I've been fanatically hacking away at was human parts?" His shoulders hunch forward a fraction and his head hangs a bit lower.

"I've been killing _people_ left and right...until now?" Hanji grimaces. She's never seen Levi look this pained before.

"I said there was no proof that all titans are humans, Levi." But he doesn't respond and he has a distant look in his eye. He's lost in his own head.

"So that means the only difference between Eren and your average titan is that they don't fully assimilate a body of flesh," Pixis remarks, rubbing at his jaw thoughtfully.

"Erwin…" Levi mutters without looking at him. He doesn't respond so Levi calls his name again.

"Hey Erwin." When another moment passes and Erwin still hasn't replied, Levi looks up. He stiffens and his stomach flips when he sees the look on Erwin's face. There's a crazed glint to his steel eyes that sends chills down Levi's spine but worst of all, Erwin is smiling. And it's a disturbing smile— it's harsh and sits unnaturally on his mouth in a way that sickly distorts his face. And this isn't the first time he's seen this smile. He's seen it one other time, years ago and Levi still remembers.

"Hey, why are you smiling like that?" Erwin finally looks at Levi. That crazed gleam in his eye fades but the corners of his mouth are still perked up into a small grin.

"Ah, it's nothing."

"You creep," Levi deadpans. Erwin's eyes fall to his lap but remnants of that smile still linger on his face and Levi really wants it all to disappear.

"I've been told that since I was a child." And then Levi knows. He's finally figured Erwin out. His eyes are sharp and his voice is cold as he stares mercilessly at him from the corner of his eye.

"Is that why you created the Survey Corps?" Erwin's eyes fall shut with a small knowing smile.

"My apologies, Levi. It's pitiful of me to have my mind and body wearied from getting my arm eaten, isn't it?" And there's a sarcastic undertone in his deep voice that only Levi catches—he's the only one who truly knows Erwin after all. Levi's eyes shift to the side.

"Yeah," he mutters. "It's not like you." Because Erwin is a liar.

* * *

_Memories of the past..._

There's a jeering laugh.

"Hahaha! Is this even fair? That colossal man is gonna fuckin' kill that midget." They're standing in an arena made of old pipelines and broken wooden boards from old demolished houses. And at the end of the makeshift ring, the pile of money on the wooden stand lined up behind the thick, oversize man who's obviously had one too many loaves of bread throughout his life grows higher and higher.

"I bet 50 bucks on that beast of a man."

"I bet a hundred."

"I'll bet a cent on the runt." And a coin is tossed at Levi. It lands right at his boots and he kicks it behind him. Levi stands with his arms held loosely at his sides as his giant opponent faces him at the other end. The guy is sneering.

"I'll try not to kill you, small fry. I'll only squash you a little."

"How kind." This guy probably could squash Levi, that is, if he can manage to grab him.

The guy steps forward and his swollen stomach bounces with each step he takes. He's shirtless and sweaty from completely trouncing his other opponents, he's today's champion, but now it's Levi's turn. The guy makes a grab for him and Levi easily ducks out of the way. Levi may be a small man but he's quick and light on his feet and there's no way this guy can keep up with him.

Levi kicks the backs of the guy's knees and he stumbles forward. He whirls around and makes another grab for Levi and once again, Levi avoids him by swiftly sidestepping the assault. He lands a quick jab to his side right at his ribs. He feels a few rupture under the force of his knuckles and an angry cry rips through the guy. His beady eyes taper hatefully at Levi.

"I take back what I said. You're gonna die now."

Levi doesn't reply but his sharp eyes dare him to make a move and the guy takes the bait. He lunges and Levi uppercuts him. The guy falls back a step and Levi takes the chance to end this. His leg swings up and he drives a powerful boot into the guy's chest, sending him soaring backward. He lands hard in the dirt and doesn't move. Levi has knocked him unconscious.

That hadn't been his intention, he thought the guy would have some sort of defense up but he was a pretty amateur fighter. The only thing he had going for him was his size but maybe if he hadn't been preposterously overconfident, he could have been more of a challenge.

The crowd is silent. They're utterly shocked. Their minds can't comprehend what just happened. The undefeated champion hadn't even lasted two minutes against a man who wasn't even a third of his size. At last the uproar begins.

"What? He cheated! This is bullshit!"

"It was fucking rigged!"

It's always the same. The pigs who come here to gamble these street fights always place more money than they can bear to lose on the biggest man there and they overlook Levi like he's trash. But Levi never loses and so all that money they spend on his opponents ultimately goes to him and the referee.

Levi hasn't ever had a single person bet on him so he never has to share his earnings. That's why Levi puts up with their insults and trash talk. In the end, Levi always wins. He picks up his reward and leans against the rail as he counts it.

"You're a cheater! I want my money back," comes a loud, grating voice directly in his ear. Levi lazily rolls his head to the side and looks this fuming man in the eye as he thumbs through the bills right under the man's nose.

"Oh, this was your money? Looks like it's mine now." The man goes to snatch it from him but Levi is too quick and turns on his heel.

"Asshole!"

Levi ignores the angry shouts and slurs as he approaches the ref. He props himself against the stand and the ref smiles at him. He's an elderly fellow with a balding head and kind eyes. Levi doesn't know how he became involved with something like refereeing street fights.

"You'd think they'd learn to bet on you after all this time."

"You gotta have a brain to learn and that's something these pigs lack." The ref chuckles. Levi splits the winnings in half and hands him his share.

"You're giving me half?" Levi eyes him.

"What's wrong, Old Man? Want more?" The ref shakes his head.

"No, I didn't earn that money. You did. I only require twenty percent of the earnings for each fight." Levi shrugs.

"You have a family don't you?"

"I have a wife and a daughter but I have enough money to get by. I don't need yours." Levi gazes off at nothing in particular.

"Use the extra cash to buy your daughter something nice." And then he pushes away from the stand and starts to walk away.

"Wait, do you have a place to sleep tonight?" Levi pauses and glances over his shoulder.

"I'll find a place."

"You can stay at my home, if you want. It might be a little cramped but I'm sure it'd be preferable over some random hole you might find."

Levi turns face forward and replies with "Thanks but I'll pass," before walking away.

Street fighting keeps Levi's stomach filled but he doesn't have a home and it's not really because he can't afford one—he just doesn't care to get one. He wanders and that's fine with him. He makes do with sparse abandoned places to sleep in and as long as it's clean he doesn't give a damn where it is.

Lately he's been sleeping in an old shop that looks like it used to be a bar at one time. When he first found it, it was boarded up and he had to break in. It was nothing more than wreckage and dust sheeted the floors and counters on the inside so he had to clean it up before even considering sleeping in it but it's definitely one of the nicer places he's stayed in.

He's curled up on the wooden floorboards, wishing very much that he could bathe— it's been a while since he's been able to properly wash himself—when he hears something snap just outside the door. He sits up straight and strains to listen for more. There's a heavy silence that makes his ears ring. But then there's a muffled footstep and he's on his feet. The door slams open and a small group of hefty men file inside.

"Found you," the biggest one says with a wide grin splitting his face and it's not a kind smile. Levi stares at them. Their faces aren't clear in the dark but he can see them well enough to know he doesn't recognize them.

"Do I know you?" Their eyes bug and their mouths fall open in bewilderment.

"You mean you don't recognize us?" one demands. Levi scans over them again and draws a blank.

"We fought you the other day! And you humiliated us!" Oh… Levi doesn't care to remember who he beats in the ring. There're too many faces to remember anyway.

"We're sick of you," one of them snarls.

"That's not my problem," he dully retorts. They glare blackly at him.

"We want a rematch and we want one right here, right now." Levi's brow twitches in irritation.

"Look, if you want the money, take it." And he shoves all his cash at these pitiful fools. "I don't fight outside the ring."

"We don't care about the fuckin' money. This is about our reputation." _Reputation?_

"And you think ganging up on me will somehow change that?"

"No but we'll have fun beating into you."

They spring at him and Levi holds up his forearms in front of his face but other than that, he doesn't try to defend himself. They kick at him and punch him in the gut. Levi hisses as his legs are kicked out from underneath him and he crashes to the floor. Steel-toed boots knock hard into his stomach and dig deep into his ribcage. He can feel something snap inside him but he doesn't attempt to move.

He takes each hit without a single sound and he can see the growing frustration on these pigs' faces. Levi's unwavering composure and lack of reaction doesn't bring any kind of satisfaction to them and it acts as a catalyst for their wrath. A boot rolls him over so that he lies on his back and fingers knot into his hair as his face is jerked upward.

The guy is right in Levi's face as he spits, "You're much more appealing all bloodied up." Levi's head merely turns to the side as he spits out a mouthful of blood without offering a reply. He's shoved back down to the floor. In one moment, one of the guys is towering over him and in the next he's straddling Levi's legs.

"He really is small." Suddenly a hand is on Levi's upper leg and it shamelessly works up his inner thigh. Levi glares. He knows these pigs are just trying to bait him. They don't actually care to touch him.

"Aren't you going to put up a fight?" Levi is steadfastly calm as he replies in a low voice.

"I'll fight tomorrow in the ring."

"We want a fight now," he growls. Another palm slinks up Levi's shirt and pulls at the hem.

"Whoa. He's stacked."

They snicker as their hands delve higher over the hardness of his abdomen and sides. And then there's the clicking sound of fingers fiddling with his belt buckle and Levi can't say he's ever expected something like this. Actual sexual molestation? Did he really piss these guys off that badly?

He's never felt the sting of defeat but it must be pretty bothersome if these guys are willing to go this far. He figures that street fighting is all that these pigs have and when they lost to him, their egos were entirely abolished. And now they have to get it back or at least try. And this effort is truly pathetic.

"He's really not going to fight us..."

"Maybe he likes it." Finally Levi speaks and his voice is controlled and detached as if he doesn't fully grasp the situation he's in.

"If you don't stop now, I won't hold back tomorrow. The extent of your humiliation will be twice mine."

"I don't know about that."

Levi continues to stare at these men undaunted as they dare to touch him and his stare is so overwhelmingly severe and chilling that they all hesitate. His sharp silvery eyes seem to root straight into each one of them and fix to their very cores, freezing them from the inside out. There's a quiet burning fury behind his eyes that threatens to rip into each one of them. Finally the guy straddling Levi cracks out a thin, shaky laugh that's painfully forced. His face is pale and sweat trickles from his temple.

"Your body is decent but you got a pair of ugly eyes." He extends out an open hand to a guy behind him. "Give me something to use as a blindfold."

Levi's upper lip curls up into a snarl as a piece of cloth is tied around his eyes. His limbs are bent and tugged at and he's mashed against the floor so hard that his shoulder blades dig painfully into the boards.

Levi really will unleash his full strength on these bastards if they don't stop now. He's always been careful not to mess up his opponents too badly. He's never had a reason to truly want to hurt any of his rivals but if they continue, he'll have a reason and that'll be _very_ unfortunate for them.

Suddenly there's a noise from outside. They all freeze.

"What was that?" one of them whispers. Another group of people burst inside and they wear uniforms—they're Stationary Guard soldiers.

"You're all under arrest for trespassing! This place is off limits."

"Shit!" All Hell breaks loose. The men dart across the room, completely forgetting about Levi. Levi yanks off the blindfold and leaps to his feet. Already a few of the men have been caught and cuffed by the Stationary Guards. And now one of the guards charges in Levi's direction.

"Freeze!"

But Levi's eyes flick to the direction of the back door. The guard realizes that he's going to flee so he leaps at him. Levi ducks out of the way and bolts out the door. It leads outside to a back alley and he's sprinting down it. It's uncomfortable, there's a throbbing ache in his side. He thinks he might have a few broken ribs. As he runs, he can hear them chasing him. They're close and Levi has nowhere left to go. The alley led to nothing but a dead-end. He's trapped.

There's an empty wooden crate propped against the side of a building and he climbs on top of it. His fingers dig into the cracks of the stone as he scales the wall. His foot slips a little but he manages to make it to the rooftop. He steps back into the shadows and watches as the guards search for him below. They look around and point in various directions.

"I think he went that way!"And then they take off in an impossible wild goose chase and disappear into the night.

Levi breathes out a sigh. Public arrest isn't something he wants to involve himself in and that had been a pretty close call. He idly treads along the rooftop, without any set destination in mind. When he comes to the edge, he easily leaps to the next building and continues on. Wandering and surviving and fighting, that's all Levi does. This is his life and it's not much of one.

He's careful not to irritate his wounds when he sits down at a flat space on one of the rooftops. He leans back with an arm folded under his head as he gazes up at the starry night sky above him. When the spiraling stars and moon flicker down at him like that, he can almost believe that there's beauty someplace in this foul world. He reaches out a hand as if he could touch the light above him. Maybe the sun won't rise tomorrow and he can just lie here and watch the stars. His hand falls back and sprawls across his chest as his eyelids fall shut and he drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

In the end, the sun did rise and the day glares down at Levi so here he is, back at that makeshift ring, facing one of his scorned opponents from the previous night who also managed to escape the Stationary Guards. His eyes are fiery and a bulbous vein at his massive bicep pulsates eagerly as he hatefully glowers at Levi. But Levi ignores this.

He leans against the rail at his end, arms impassively crossed over his chest as he waits for the gamblers to place all their money on the other guy. His eyes are shut and he looks like he could be sleeping but that's not true. His ears are burning as he listens to the people around him. His mind passes over the typical insults and he focuses on a voice he vaguely recognizes at his left. It's another one of those men from last night. Somehow this one escaped too.

"Look for the signal," he hisses. "We'll catch him when he's driven this way." So they had some kind of scheme up their sleeve? How pathetic.

Levi's ears perk at another sound of a heavy footfall that comes from directly behind him. Someone walks past him to the stand at Levi's end of the ring. Levi's eyes flick to the corner and he watches as this man places a small stack of bills down. This man is actually betting on Levi?

His head snaps up and he takes a good look at this man. His face isn't familiar. Levi isn't all that great at remembering faces but he's positive he's never seen this man around. He sticks out from the rest of these pigs around him, he wouldn't forget this guy. His hair is pristinely cut and his military uniform is pressed. His eyes are steel, jaw strongly defined and there's a commanding air about him that demands respect.

"Alright, all bets have been placed. Fighters, are you ready?" Levi pushes off from the rail and faces the other end of the ring.

"Today will be different," the guy sneers at him. "I won't lose." Levi quirks a brow.

"Those are strong words coming from a coward."

The ding of the signal resounds and the fight begins. Levi knows he needs to avoid the area where those other guys are watching. But this guy… his bouts are chaotic without any kind of refinement. He's just flinging fists and Levi has trouble reading his next move. He's hit right in his sore spot in his side and a sharp pang shoots through him. The breath is knocked from out of him and he stumbles back in the exact area he was trying to avoid.

He hears a metallic clinking sound and he's quite acquainted with this sound. He easily discerns it as a knife being pulled on him. The guy behind him has a weapon and he's going to use it on Levi. Instinctively, Levi whirls around and grabs him before he can attack and throws him into his opponent. They're both stunned. They thought they had him.

The crowd erupts into enraged hollers and shouts as Levi is about to kick them but he halts when the ring signaling the end of the fight breaks through the air. He looks up and sees the ref watching him with a reluctant apologetic look.

"Sorry but that's not legal. I'm going to have to disqualify you..." Levi blinks.

"This pig had a knife." And he bends down and roughly catches on to the guy's collar before his fingers scale over his pockets but there's nothing there. There's no knife. Had Levi been mistaken? There's no way...

"I'm sorry..." Levi sighs and drops the guy.

"Rules are rules," he mutters before stuffing his hands in his pockets and stepping over the crumpled heaps of the two bastards.

Levi is walking down an empty alley without knowing where he's walking to when he hears footsteps tailing him. He stops.

"You need something?" He turns around and faces that man who had bet on him. "I can't get you back your money." The stern facial features of the man crack into a smile.

"It's fine. I have plenty more." Levi watches this man suspiciously. What the hell did he want then?

"That guy really did have a knife. You weren't wrong," he remarks. Levi crosses his arms over his chest.

"I know. I don't make mistakes like that. I just don't know how he managed to get rid of it."

"It was in the other guy's possession." _Dammit_. Levi's eyes fall as he internally kicks himself. He should have checked them both. He had been too sure of himself and missed that important detail.

"Although the money wasn't the reason I followed you, I do have a reason for it." Levi's attention is brought back to the man standing before him.

"What is it then?" he questions skeptically. The man bows his head respectfully and gestures to himself.

"First, let my introduce myself. My name is Erwin Smith and I'm the thirteenth commander of the Survey Corps." Levi scoffs, not at all impressed.

"The Survey Corps? I may not be an expert on politics but I do know that the Survey Corps is the least efficient branch of the military. You guys somehow never fail to lose." Erwin's smile remains unaffected.

"Your words are a blow to my pride. I was the one who created the Survey Corps." Levi's arms fall to his sides. This guy created the Survey Corps? Just how powerful is he? And why was someone like him watching a pointless street fight, doesn't he have better things to do?

"Why?" Erwin takes a step toward him.

"Are you asking me why I created the Survey Corps?" Levi nods and waits for an answer.

"If I tell you, will you join?" Levi reels back a step. What? That's why this man followed him?

"You want me to join the Survey Corps," he echoes in disbelief. Erwin nods.

"That's right. Your fighting skills are exemplary. We could use someone like you on the battlefield." Levi snorts.

"Not interested."

"Why not?"

"I like living," is his sharp reply. Erwin's blue eyes flash.

"Do you really?" Levi jolts and then his eyes taper accusingly.

"You think you're pretty smooth, don't you? But I'm not falling for this ploy you're pulling."

"I'm not pulling any kind of ploy," he contradicts. "I'm merely offering you an opportunity to go outside the walls." Levi hesitates.

"What did you say?"

There's a glint in Erwin's eye as he asks, "Do you like your life the way it is? Inside these boundaries living like cattle?" Levi doesn't reply because the answer is obvious.

"You'll see outside the walls. You'll see the world." Levi swallows.

"And all I'd have to do is fight titans?" Erwin's smile stretches a bit further.

"You'd have to obey orders unconditionally and not just fight titans, but annihilate them." Submitting to another person isn't something Levi is all that comfortable with. He's naturally a defiant man but if it means seeing the outside world...then maybe he can sacrifice what's left of the little freedom he has.

* * *

"How's training going?" Levi is slow to reply.

"I'm not much of a team player." Erwin had expected this.

"I didn't think you were but you'll have to adjust if you want to make it through." Levi clicks his teeth together and turns a cheek.

"Yeah, yeah I got it." They're seated on wooden barstools along the arched bar in the closest pub to headquarters. Erwin really likes his alcohol and had insisted Levi come along for a night of drinking. Levi doesn't particularly care for alcohol but he didn't object. Erwin said he'd buy so it didn't matter to him. Erwin takes a few swallows of his drink before speaking.

"I was told you're a prodigy with the maneuvering gear. They say you're quicker than a flash of light." Levi takes a sip from out of the bottle that sits between his palms.

"I think that's an exaggeration." And then pauses before adding, "But not by much." Erwin smiles and his shoulders shake with a silent laugh. They fall into a comfortable silence.

"You never answered my question, you know," Levi comments offhandedly. Erwin eyes him in confusion.

"I don't recall you asking a question." Levi rolls the glass bottle between the palms of his hands as he gazes disinterestedly at the wall.

"You never told me why you created the Survey Corps." Musing etches into Erwin's brow as he looks away and fingers his bottle then takes a gulp.

"Why do you _think_ I created the Survey Corps?" he questions and Levi can hear the curiosity in his tone. Levi takes a moment to consider the question but he doesn't take long before shrugging.

"I don't have a goddamn clue." Erwin smiles as his fingers absentmindedly run over the length of the bottle's neck, fingertips collecting the drops of condensation that have formed there.

"You're observant, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Hm."Levi isn't that curious as to why the Survey Corps was created. As long as he gets to leave these hellish walls, he really doesn't give a damn about Erwin's intention.

Levi brings the bottle to his lips and tosses his head back as he takes long swallows. His Adam's apple visibly lurches with each gulp until it's completely drained. He sets the empty bottle aside and Erwin waves down the bartender.

"He'll have another," he tells him while gesturing at Levi. The bartender nods.

"Of course." And he gets out another bottle, pops the top, and sets it in front of Levi. Levi accepts it but doesn't make an attempt to drink it.

Levi's fingertips trace over the top of the bottle as he mutters, "Are you trying to intoxicate me so I won't put up a fight when you try to bed me?" Erwin's head snaps his way and he shoots him a bewildered look.

"What makes you think I want you like _that_?" Levi gives a casual shrug.

"Isn't that why you always keep me close?" Erwin's thick brows pull together.

"You really are a strange man," he murmurs. He takes a long swallow from his drink before asking, "Does that make you the woman of this relationship?" Levi clicks his tongue against his teeth.

"Maybe in your fantasy world. But here in the real world, I'm the stronger one so that makes you the woman." Erwin cocks a brow.

"But you're still the smaller one."

"Size means nothing if you can't fight me off." Erwin smirks.

"Fair enough." Levi takes a small sip before continuing.

"But if your intention really is to get me in bed, it'll take more than just three drinks. I have a ridiculously high tolerance for alcohol." The corners of Erwin's mouth twitch with an impending smile.

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me." He finishes his drink and looks at Levi, who's sitting impassively, eyes dull and shifted to the side.

"I suppose I'll just have to keep them coming then," and he waves down the bartender once more.

* * *

Training for the day is over but Levi still wears his gear. It's evening and he's scaling Wall Rose. Levi is grappled high on the wall and the sun is setting just over the top of the west side. From up here he can see the entire district. The sky is pink and orange and stray beams of light streak over the wall in a bright fiery glare. A slight breeze rustles through his hair and sends his clothes fluttering about his limbs as he watches the sun sink.

He'll be able to follow that light soon. He finds himself moving higher and higher along with the last of the shifting sunlight until he's at the very top and the shadow cast from the other side moves up from his toes to his legs and closes in on his chest.

The reason he joined the survey corps is to learn about the place where the sun sets. And he'll find that place so that he won't be left in the cold again. Once he's outside these walls, he'll be able to lay his eyes on it. But for now all he can do is reach high, fingertips stretching toward the rays, and savor the last bits of fading light as the shadows continue to swallow him and ultimately shroud him in everwaking darkness.

* * *

_Present _

Levi waits outside the room where Erwin, Pixis, and Hanji are still talking. He's rested against the wall with his arms folded over his chest just outside the door. When it finally opens Hanji walks through.

"Oh! Levi, were you waiting for me?" He straightens up and walks alongside her as they make their way down the hall. She's watching him behind the lenses of her glasses with her overwhelmingly bright intrusive eyes. He doesn't look at her as he speaks in a low voice.

"Hanji, keep your eyes peeled. Something's off." She blinks at him, clearly not understanding him.

"Hmm…? What do you mean?"

"I mean," and he says this sternly but under his breath so there's no risk of someone overhearing him. "Don't let Erwin near Eren." Hanji's eyes widen and she slows her pace.

"But he's the commander, we can't disobey him." Finally Levi's eyes flick to her and they're sharp and unreadable.

"Just watch him, alright? I'll keep a close eye on Eren." Hanji doesn't know why Levi is suddenly saying something like this. Does he not trust Erwin? In any case, she realizes Levi knows something that she doesn't so she'll trust his judgment.

"I'll watch Historia too," he adds.

"How're you gonna do that?" Levi isn't looking at her anymore and their pace has returned to its original speed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to recruit them for my new squad." This way Eren, Historia, and the other 104th recruits will be separated from the rest of the survey corps and Levi will be able to keep them close. Plus they could use some real training because at the rate of near death experiences they've encountered, there's a growing likelihood that they'll slip up and they can't afford to make any blunders. Hanji laughs.

"You're gonna recruit kids? You don't seem like the fatherly type." Levi's expression darkens.

"That's not it. I hate brats." She grins.

"I think it's a marvelous idea. You could use some more contact with kids. It'll help develop your fatherly instinct." Levi scoffs.

"…Damn four eyes," he grumbles.


	2. Chapter 2: Who to Trust?

**Author's note: This story isn't exactly a priority for me so I probably won't be very fast in updating it... This time was pretty quick since I had written half of it last week. But I don't think that'll be routine heh. _*sweatdrop*  
_**

**I also freaking love Connie. He's one of my favorites... **

* * *

**_Akemi-Malfoy-_ You! Every time I see your pen name I get this huge grin on my face. I appreciate you so much. And I can't believe you actually read that one shot. That's embarrassing! I wrote it late at night and I wasn't thinking when I posted it. I regretted it in the morning. And I decided to write this instead of doing a sequel to AMAAP. I think it'll be fun to make Eren and Levi fall in love again. My favorite is to write from Eren's perspective. I really like him. Anyway, thanks again for your support. You have no idea how much it means to me.**

**_Chicago's Nightswift_- Thank you so much for taking the time to give me that advice. I wrote this story on a whim and didn't bother making it pretty because I was in the middle of studying for an exam and I probably wouldn't have gone back to fix it if you hadn't let me know that it was bothersome! I really appreciate it! **

**_Guest-_ I'm going to reply because I feel weird not replying to all the reviews. The way I write Ereri is slow and it's pretty much from Eren's perspective. I don't add Levi's thoughts very often. So I really hope this isn't a disappointment. **

**_Artsistra_- HAHA! An Erwin fan? I actually have a hard time writing Erwin so I really appreciate this. Thank you!**

**_Chinokitty_- LOL. You don't have to feel obligated to review but thank you so much. It really does mean the world to me. I absolutely love you, even though I don't personally know you.**

**_Ulqui4_- I'm glad it seems like you're reading the manga lol. I try hard to make it as realistic as I can but sometimes I wonder if it only seems realistic to me and not to anyone else. Now I just hope I can keep it realistic... that's so hard. **

**_Legionnaire 5_- Hi again! haha I like your Harry Potter analogy:p Thank you for that compliment. I'm not very confident in my writing so it's always great to hear that someone likes it. I wonder if it's weird to read this story after reading my other one with Levi's past because they're completely different! I hope this one doesn't take away from my other story though !**

* * *

"This is a little far from civilization," Armin quietly comments as Jean and Sasha help bring in the crates packed with the food that will have to last them for a long while. They can't afford to go back and forth from town—someone could discover their hideout and that would be a problem.

The hideout isn't too shabby. It's dusty and dirty and a little cramped but it's in pretty good shape. There's the kitchen and the lounge that has a nice brick fireplace. There's the communal bath that they'll have to share and guys will have to share a room while the girls share one of their own. The captain gets his own room— it's smaller in size but the large bed makes up for it.

"Did we really need to buy all this food? We should just hunt in the mountains," Sasha says. Armin shakes his head as he starts unpacking the dishes and kitchenware.

"Hunting is prohibited around here. And if we were discovered then our hiding would be meaningless."

"I got it. I won't go hunting," Sasha reassures but her reply had been suspiciously quick. Then under her breath she adds, "…maybe."

"Hey! I heard that, potato girl!" Jean snaps at her. Eren walks in with a broom clutched in his hand and a kerchief wrapped around his hair.

"You guys…did you properly wipe your shoes before coming in here?" Jean turns to him with a scowl.

"What? Of course not. Can't you see we had our hands full? Who cares about that?" A drop of sweat beads at Eren's hairline and his face drains of color.

"Don't you understand? This won't satisfy Captain Levi! If I hadn't made your bed this morning, you—"

"Shut up! You're not my mother!" he barks. Mikasa strides in with an ax casually slung over her shoulder. Historia is alongside her and they're both carrying armfuls of wood. Armin's eyes bug.

"You went wood chopping!" he cries. "You shouldn't be moving around like that!" Mikasa shrugs.

"My strength is getting dull." For the past few days, she'd been resting from her injuries. She hadn't once complained of the pain. Instead she griped about being locked up inside. She hated being still. If she couldn't move around then how was she going to stay by Eren's side?

"I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. She says she's fully recovered. She was even doing situps," Eren sighs. Suddenly Jean is fisting his collar and shouting in his face.

"How dare you spy on Mikasa!"

"HUH?" Sasha's back is facing the others as she stares down into the crate of bread rolls.

"You know...it sorta feels like we're trainees again." Armin's eyes are downcast and thoughtful.

"Yeah…but protecting Eren and Historia is important. Even though we've lost a lot of men, I'm sure there are many other experienced and skilled soldiers out there. So then why were we the ones chosen for squad Levi?" He knows he isn't strong or experienced, so why would he be here?

"Maybe it's 'cause we're skilled," Sasha replies as her hand discreetly slinks into her bag. But unfortunately for her, it didn't slip past Armin.

"Hm? Sasha, did you just put something in your bag?" Sasha snorts.

"It wasn't anything like bread…" Armin eyes her suspiciously.

"Let's finish up cleaning before Captain Levi and Connie come back," Eren urges. He turns around as the strings of his heart are briefly jerked. This scene is painfully nostalgic. Levi's old squad… there have been too many deaths and it's all Eren's fault. He's made the wrong choices but not anymore. He swears he'll do things right from now on. He won't be weak and he won't be indecisive. He's done being pathetic.

"Sasha…" Armin scolds as he snatches the bread from out of her bag. Jean, Mikasa, and Historia are there shooting her deep disapproving looks and Sasha holds up her hands defensively before they can chastise her.

"Heh, my bad…"

* * *

Eren was right about Levi not being pleased with their work. He made them redo it from scratch and they weren't allowed to eat until it was finished. Sasha seemed to work the hardest as the sun began to sink lower in the sky. By the time they finally finished, night had fallen a long while ago and their stomachs were loudly protesting the lack of nutrition. They sit around the table with Levi at the head. He's sitting with an arm draped over the back of his chair, eyes glazed over and tossed to the wall. He's quieter than normal… Eren stares at him for a moment.

"Hey Captain, what was your first Scouting Expedition like?" At that, the rest of the squad falls silent and turn to Levi expectantly. Levi's eyes are still on the wall as he gives a dull reply.

"It wasn't anything special." He doesn't offer anything else but Eren aches to hear more.

"What happened?" Levi finally tears his eyes away from the wall and they flick to Eren.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious," and he unconsciously leans forward a fraction toward Levi. Levi's fingers mindlessly run circles over his cup before he takes a sip.

"That was a long time ago," he mutters. "I can't even really remember what it was like." When the curiosity doesn't ease in his squad's eyes, he sighs and his eyes fall to the cup in his hand.

"I was in the frontline with Erwin while men were being taken out in the back…"

Levi glances behind him. The titans are destroying the men in rear. They won't last. They need help. Levi is face-forward as he continues to ride.

"Erwin, we're taking a critical hit to the left rear wing. Those men can't hold the titans off for much longer. You should send in back up," and he sounds completely calm and composed maybe even a little apathetic but that's not the case. Erwin's eyes are narrowed ahead as they ride at full speed.

"No, keep moving forward." Levi's eyes taper and his fingers curl tighter around the reins.

"But they'll die."

"Sacrifices have to be made." But Levi isn't going to let this go.

"If you send in more men, lives could be spared."

"If I send in more men, another potion of the formation will be weakened."

"You're going to let them die then?" His tone is acidic and cutting but Erwin isn't fazed.

"Yes." Levi's teeth gnash together and he makes a choice that he knows will have consequences, he just isn't sure which outcome he'll regret the least. But this time, he'll rely on his own judgment; after all, he's always relied on himself up until now.

"I'm not," he growls. He makes a hard right and breaks formation.

"Levi!" Erwin shouts after him but it's too late. He's gone.

"What should we do, Commander?" one of the other Scouts asks. Erwin sighs and faces forward.

"Keep moving. If he survives, I'll deal with him when we get back to headquarters."

The titans are swatting and grabbing at the soldiers as they attempt to maneuver to their necks. When Levi gets close he shoots to the nearest titan and quickly slices out its nape. He hurtles from titan to titan, slaying them so quick that it seems like he's simply a blur passing by but titans drop in bloodied heaps in his deadly wake. A woman maneuvers to his side and shouts over the rushing noise of the wind and the loud voices around them.

"You shouldn't be here! We've got this covered. The front is being attacked and they're defenseless. The commander was betting on you!" Levi whips around toward the front of the formation. _Shit_. She's right. They're being demolished and Levi isn't there like he should be. The lives being lost at the front are greater than the number of lives Levi saved by backtracking. He's messed up.

"Goddammit…" he growls under his breath as he mounts his horse and races toward them. But he's too far away. He won't make it there in time. There's nothing he can do but watch as the frontline barely holds on for their survival. When he finally makes it there, he takes down the last remaining titans but a good chunk of their men have been taken out. If only Levi had stayed…

When they make it back to headquarters, Levi dismounts and Erwin is already standing over him with a stern frown.

"I said to follow orders unconditionally. If you can't follow through, you won't see another sun set outside these walls." Levi knows that he had made a serious mistake but that doesn't mean he'll give in to Erwin.

"I'm not your mindless dog," he snaps, eyes sharp and tapered into a scowl. Erwin ignores his biting tone.

"I never said you had to be," he retorts back. He takes a step closer to Levi and his arms fold over his chest.

"But you will submit to me. Get on your knees," he commands. Levi doesn't move. Erwin's expression hardens until every line is etched deeply into his face like crevices into stone.

"These walls will always keep you trapped unless you do as I say," his voice is cold and pitiless and if Levi hadn't been the strong and stubborn man that he is, he would have been knocked to his knees by the mere gravity of his tone.

The muscles up Levi's forearms ripple as his hands ball into tight fists. The other men stiffen and the tension is thick—it buzzes around them like electricity. A few of the other Scouts take guarded steps closer to Erwin, prepared to jump in front of him if Levi decides to attack. Eyes warily shift back and forth between the two. Neither one is backing down.

And then finally, with sharp deliberate movements, Levi lowers himself into a kneel and submits to Erwin's order. He glares indignantly and his entire body is tense as it wars with itself. Being like this…being at another man's mercy goes against everything that pieces Levi together.

He doesn't submit. He doesn't allow anyone to pull his strings like he's some sort of living marionette. He's a fighter and he could easily flip the situation and force Erwin to be the one on his knees. But he's tired. He's so sick and tired of living like cattle behind boundaries. And he swore he'd find the place where the sun sets—that's why he'll endure this humiliation.

"Do you understand the chain of command now? _This_," and Erwin gestures to Levi's knelt form as he towers over him with hard steel eyes, "is your position."

Levi doesn't reply but his eyes fall and his head hangs a bit lower in surrender. Erwin's gruff hand is under Levi's jaw and he roughly jerks his face upward until the ligaments in his neck strain from the force.

"This will be the last time you disobey me, am I clear?" Levi's reply is jaded and dull.

"Crystal."

"Good." He releases Levi's chin. "Now rise. We're going drinking." Erwin spins on his heel and Levi stands. He watches Erwin walk away. Levi's hands are still clenched and the tightened muscles in his arms tremble and his head buzzes with irritation. Levi may obey Erwin's command but that doesn't make him a mindless dog. He _will_ figure out Erwin's true intention and he'll keep up his guard. But even if he does figure out Erwin, what will he do then?

Levi is back in the present and he doesn't look at his squad as he takes another swallow from his cup.

"…men were being taken out in the back and I let them die," he finishes. His squad looks away from him uncomfortably before they resume with their own chatter but for some reason, the heavy atmosphere won't ease. There's a dark cloud hanging over them and it makes Eren's gut squirm.

* * *

Eren sits between Mikasa and Armin. Squad Levi is sitting up attentively in the grass, eyes plastered to their leader. He's standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"You can learn a lot about people from the way they fight," he says. "A person's fears and aspirations, strengths and weaknesses—they can all be read through fighting."

"How can you tell that just from fighting?" asks Eren. Levi's sharp eyes focus on him.

"I'll show you," he replies. "Stand up and fight me." Eren swallows. He doesn't want to fight Levi. Memories of being kicked around at the court trial that seems so long ago surface at the forefront of his mind. The pain is still clear, even after all this time. He rubs his jaw… that really hurt and he doesn't particularly want to be kicked around again.

"Do you fear me?" Levi coolly questions. Eren rubs the back of his neck and his head ducks a little lower.

"U-um…yes," he admits. Only a fool wouldn't fear Levi. He's Humanity's Strongest.

"Good, get up. We're fighting." Eren reluctantly climbs to his feet and stands a few meters away from Levi. A pit of dread holes in his stomach and nervous sweat trickles down his spine. Levi's unwavering stare penetrates Eren.

"Don't look so scared. I'll hold back." For some reason, that doesn't lessen Eren's apprehension.

"Give me everything you've got, understand?"

"Yes sir." Eren takes a deep breath as he holds his fists up in front of his chest and bends his knees slightly. He swings at Levi and Eren loses sight of him as he ducks out of the way and grapples Eren's arm. He's shoved backward and Eren stumbles. Somehow he manages to stay on his feet. He regains his balance as Levi coolly watches.

The captain doesn't even bother having his hands up in a readied stance—they hang loosely at his sides. Eren goes for another hit and this time he flings a fist then follows with a knee thrust toward Levi's gut. Levi's motions are a blur. Eren doesn't know how but both of Eren's attacks were deflected and now Eren is falling. He lands hard on his back with Levi on top of him. Levi has him straddled between his knees and sits on Eren's abdomen.

Eren's breath hitches. The captain is too close to certain parts of Eren where he really shouldn't be. Heat rushes to Eren's face as his mind starts to wander to inappropriate thoughts. And Eren is too aware of the places where Levi is touching him—it's frustrating and very much distracting. His heart cracks against his ribcage when he feels Levi's weight shift on top of him. Then he meets a dull stare.

"Is that really all you've got?" he says and his voice is quiet because he's always quiet but his tone is condescending and that irks Eren. Eren's mood abruptly changes. His blood bubbles with anger and he twists out from under Levi then his leg swings up toward Levi's head. He's still crouched on the ground as he veers to the side.

They're both on their feet again and this time Eren doesn't hesitate to lunge at Levi. He's not graceful as he flings his fists but the captain is having a bit more trouble deflecting Eren's blows. His eyes are narrowed as he concentrates on Eren's movements. Eren tackles him and they hit the ground with Eren on top. A victorious grin stretches over Eren's face—he can actually win this!

But the moment that thought passes, a powerful boot connects with his stomach and he's sent flying back. Levi is quickly over him and makes a swift jab to his side, knocking all of Eren's breath from out of him. He doubles over and then Levi fists his hair and jerks his face upward to look him in the eye.

"Never grow overconfident. The moment you start to think you've won is the beginning of your downfall." Eren is breathing hard as he nods.

"Right," he gasps out. Levi releases his hair and Eren straightens up. He takes a moment to catch his breath.

"So what did you learn about me?" Levi's arms are crossed and he doesn't even appear winded while he impassively gazes up at Eren.

"I know what you fear, your weakness, and I know what motivates you." Jean and Connie burst into a fit of obnoxious, inelegant snorts, holding tight to their stomachs as they roll over in the grass.

"Man, you must be really obvious if he got all that in less than two minutes!" Jean manages to say between laughs. Eren glares at him.

"You're next," he growls. Jean stiffens and his laughing fit cuts short. Eren's attention shifts back to Levi.

"What do I fear then?" Levi looks at him for a moment before responding.

"You're afraid of your own strength." Eren jolts a little and gives the back of his head a dubious scratch. He didn't think Levi actually knew what his fear was… He thought maybe he'd been bluffing.

"…How could you tell? Am I really that obvious?" Levi shrugs.

"You hesitated—that's what gave you away. You didn't want to hurt me. But when I provoked you, your anger was quick and made you stronger," Levi's eyes narrow a fraction, "but then it blinded you. It's a double-edged sword. You need to learn to control it."

"Okay, so I fear myself and my anger is my weakness but then what motivates me?"

"You want to protect your friends." Eren gapes at him in shock and then Levi's eyes flick away as he adds, "But I didn't get that from your fighting style. You just seem like that kind of brainless brat." Levi has spent enough time thinking about Eren to perceive that? For some reason, this makes Eren's heart swell in his chest.

"What about you, Captain?"

"What about me?"

"What are your fears and dreams?" Levi scoffs.

"I'm not going to tell you that. Find out for yourself." He turns to the rest of the squad.

"You'll have to learn each other's fighting style inside and out. In time, you should be able to fight together without uttering a single word to each other." Eren remembers how Levi's old squad hadn't spoken at all but somehow knew what moves the others were going to make.

"And in order to do that, you have to know each other on a personal level." Eren looks at the others. They all seem to hold the same doubt Eren feels fostering inside him. There's no way they can do that. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin have a strong connection but…

Eren looks to Jean and Jean seems to be having the same thought when their eyes meet. Eren and Jean will definitely struggle with this.

"Know each other's strengths and weaknesses, aspirations and fears. Pair up and try to figure it out."

"But there's seven of us," Eren points out. Levi's eyes remain on the rest of his squad.

"I know, that's why you'll be with me." Eren swallows. He's nervous but it's not just Levi's strength that intimidates him. His pulse quickens and there's a fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Connie and Sasha is a pair, Mikasa is with Jean, and Armin is with Historia. Eren smirks a little when Mikasa throws Jean over her shoulder as if he weighs nothing. Armin and Historia seem reluctant to fight. They clearly don't want to hurt the other person.

"Fighting doesn't always have to be as aggressive as you think," Levi says while passing them. "It's just a spar so you don't have to inflict any damage. Just get to know each other."

"Yes sir!" they reply in unison. Levi and Eren pair up off to the side. Once again Eren faces him with his arms raised in front of his chest and once again Levi's arms hang loosely at his sides.

"Figure me out, Eren," he orders. Eren grits his teeth. How is he supposed to figure out someone like Levi? One: Eren isn't an observant person and two: Levi is absolutely impenetrable. There isn't a single person with a stronger guard than Levi. Nothing from his expression or from his voice or least of all, from his words, gives away anything of what he's truly thinking or feeling. If Eren didn't know any better, he would assume Levi is just a heartless bastard. But that can't be true…right?

Instead of starting with a fist, Eren tries to kick him first but that wasn't a smart move. Levi grabs his ankle and Eren staggers. Once his ankle is released, Eren pauses to think for a minute. How can he get through to Levi when his keen eyes see every move he's going to make? Before, when Eren hadn't really been thinking about his moves, Levi had trouble keeping up with him. So maybe instead of calculating each of his attacks, he should just go and not think about it.

He springs at Levi and Levi hadn't been expecting this. He barely manages to slam his palms against Eren's chest before Eren can knock him to the ground. Eren reels back a step but instead of falling backward, he spins and uses the momentum to drive at Levi. Levi is rock solid when his fist connects with his stomach. Eren thinks his own knuckles took more damage than Levi's abdomen. He slams another fist toward Levi but he catches his hand and stops it mid-air.

"I know you don't have much brains inside that hollow head of yours but you should at least try to use them," Levi scolds in a low voice. "You might throw off your opponent by mindlessly flinging fists but you won't learn anything." He jerks Eren forward so that they're toe to toe. And then Eren is pulled down to Levi's level. The captain's face is too close. Eren can see his own reflection in his gray irises and his heart falters.

"Don't be an idiot." Then Eren is thrust backward and he lands hard on his behind. He has to take in a deep breath to calm his hammering heart before he can haul himself to his feet again. He manages to stand but his knees shake a bit.

"Captain, how am I supposed to learn anything about you if you don't try to attack me?"

"The fact that I'm not attacking you should tell you something about me." Eren hesitates. He tries to figure out what that means but he can't. He growls in frustration. Why can't he be more insightful like Armin?

Something tickles Eren's scalp and he looks up at the sky. The clouds are gray overhead and another raindrop hits Eren's face. It's starting to drizzle. He looks to Levi. The captain has a palm turned upward that catches a few raindrops and they trickle off the sides of his hand.

"It's been a while since it's rained," Mikasa remarks as she tugs her muffler higher around her chin.

"Dammit, my clothes are getting wet," Jean grumbles. Eren snorts.

"What? Can't upper-class wimps handle a little water?" Instantly Jean is in his face.

"What did you say?" he demands. Armin steps between the two of them.

"Eren, don't provoke him." The rain abruptly increases.

"Get indoors," Levi commands. They all run back to the hideout and take off their shoes before going inside.

"Ah! It's fucking cold!" Connie wails. Historia has her arms wrapped around herself and she shakes so badly that she almost appears to be seizing. She stands close to Connie in an attempt to steal his warmth. Jean walks up to Mikasa with a red color blossoming at the tips of his ears as he hands her a towel, eyes self-consciously diverted away from her.

"Here, you should wrap up." She takes the towel and mumbles a thanks as she drapes it around her shoulders. Eren walks over to them, shaking his head like a dog and droplets of water spray off from the strands.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jean growls but Eren ignores him. There's a sneeze and Armin rubs his nose with the back of his hand. His cheeks and the tip of his nose are rosy and his long hair sticks to his scalp in stringy clumps.

"You okay Armin? You're not getting sick are you?" Eren asks with concern. Armin gives a wide reassuring grin.

"I think I'm okay." The only person that seems to be unaffected by the cold and wet is Sasha as she stands around with an unfazed smile. Connie stands next to her and eyes her.

"Hey…your shirt is see through," he bluntly points out, then his brows furrow. "Your bra is pink? Who knew you had a feminine side." Sasha gasps and her arms fold over her chest and her cheeks burn in humiliation.

"Ack! Connie!" she shrieks. "Don't look!" Jean's fist connects with the back of Connie's head.

"What the hell!" he bellows as he rubs his head with a glare. Jean's entire face is red as he thrusts a finger at him.

"You're a pervert!" Connie scowls at him.

"What? I was just saying! I'd be a real pervert if I didn't tell her anything!"

"Why were you looking in the first place?" An exasperated breath bursts from Connie's chest.

"I wasn't! I just happened to see!"

The door slams open and Levi walks in. He's soaked through from head to toe and a button at the top of his shirt has come undone so his pale chest peeks out from under the deepened V. The thin transparent material clings to every curve of his body, hinting at his toned physique. He approaches and if the cold bothers him at all, it doesn't show. He doesn't look at them as he stands off to the side.

"All of you should warm up. It'll be problematic if anyone gets sick. I'll start a fire." Eren stares as Levi runs a hand through his drenched hair. Droplets of water drip down the sides of his face like tears and his cheeks are a little flushed from the chill.

"Eren, do you feel feverish? Your face is red," Mikasa comments. Eren jumps in surprise and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck with a smile.

"Ah, no, I'm fine." Levi disappears into the lounge and Eren's eyes tail after his retreating back.

"Girls can bathe first," Jean says. "The water will be warm." Mikasa begins to finger with the buckle around her chest and it comes undone.

"Eren," she calls. Eren's eyes reluctantly tear away from the hall Levi disappeared through and faces her.

"Can you help with the buckles at my lower back? I can't reach them."

"Yeah, sure." He stands behind her and undoes the belts at her waist. He feels eyes burning holes on the back of his head so he turns and sees Jean shooting daggers at him. Eren doesn't understand. But then again, Jean is an asshole. He's always glaring at Eren. Once the straps are loose, she turns.

"Do you need help with yours?" she asks him. Eren shakes his head.

"No, I've got it. You should hurry and get in the bath. You look really cold." And it's true. Her normally pink mouth is blue in color and goose bumps fleck her forearms and neck.

"I'm—" But whatever she was going to say, she didn't get a chance to finish because Historia hooks their arms together and tows her away.

"We'll try not to take long!" Historia calls over her petite shoulder as they leave along with a bright red Sasha. Once they're gone Connie snorts.

"That's a lie. They're gonna take forever. Girls are girls," he grumbles irritably.

"Here, dry off you pervert," Jean says as he throws a towel at him. Connie bundles up and shivers.

"Thanks you asshole."

Eren's feet move mechanically in the direction Levi had gone.

"Eren? Where're you going?" Eren glances over his shoulder at Armin.

"Uh…I just… the Captain...you know…?" is his unintelligible reply. Armin looks at him with a curious glint for a moment and then smiles.

"Okay, just make sure you dry off soon." Eren nods.

"Yeah, right."

Levi already has the fire started when Eren enters. He's crouched in front of the fireplace, eyes fixed to the flames as they steadily grow higher.

"Captain, you shouldn't stay in wet clothes for very long." Levi doesn't move as he responds.

"Neither should you."

"I wonder…can a monster like me even get sick?"

"…Don't call yourself a monster. You still have your humanity." Eren sighs.

"But for how much longer?"

Levi's head snaps in his direction and his eyes are hard as he says, "For as long as you hold onto it." Eren nods.

Levi straightens up and he unbuckles the strap around his chest. He shrugs the belts off his shoulders but it catches on the back of his shirt.

"It's stuck," Eren says. "You want me to get it?"

"Do what you want." Eren's cheeks heat up. The captain should be more careful with how he phrases things…

He steps right behind him. Eren isn't sure if he's ever been this close to Levi when it didn't involve fighting or being kicked around. He tilts his head a little lower and his fingers trail down from the top of Levi's shoulders to his lower back. When he meets the strap, he carefully unsnags the hook. His hands linger on his lower back longer than necessary but Levi doesn't notice, or at least he doesn't seem to. He bends over with a foot propped on the hearth, unbuckles the belts around his thigh, and they clatter to the floor. His legs are so small…

"Eren…be careful with who you trust. You never know who might turn on you." Eren's brows furrow.

"But I have to trust the squad, right?"

"That's your choice."

"How will I fight alongside them if I don't trust them?" Levi is quiet and Eren starts to wonder if he heard him.

"Your case is different. People will use you because you have something they want. So don't trust just anyone. Be vigilant." Eren purses his lips thoughtfully.

"Is there someone you know I shouldn't trust?" Levi's eyes shift to him. Orange orbs from the fire flicker in his pupils and shadows cut into the already sharp features of his face.

"Decide for yourself who you trust or not trust. Don't mindlessly obey everything I say. For all you know, I could be using you for my own personal gain."

"But…" Eren's eyes fall to the floor.

"But what?" He takes a step closer to Levi and his eyes bore into Levi's sharp silvery gaze.

"I've already chosen to trust you." Levi's eyes shift back to the fire.

"That means all you can do now is hope you don't regret that choice."

Eren is quiet as he murmurs, "I…don't think I could ever regret that choice. Even if you really were using me."

"Tch. Don't be stupid. I won't hesitate to kill you if you betray humanity and you should be prepared to do the same to me if I turn out to be a traitor." Eren doesn't like this. Levi is making him question his true intentions.

"Captain…I wish you wouldn't say things like that." There's a deafening clap of thunder that makes Eren jolt. Levi curses.

"I forgot to secure the storm locks in the stables." He quickly undoes the last belts around his other leg before heading to the door. Eren is at his side.

"I'll help you." Levi doesn't reply but he holds the door open for Eren and they pass through. They quickly slip on their shoes and the rain pelts down on them while they hurry toward the stables.

They split to opposite sides and Eren tugs at the lock on one of the stable doors and then secures the second bolt beneath the first one. Then he goes to the next stall and locks it too. He reaches over one of the doors and lets the horse nuzzle the palm of his hand. He moves from stable to stable in the line until they're all locked.

After he finishes, he approaches Levi and stands behind him while he watches Levi gently stroke the muzzle of his horse. Levi isn't aggressive all the time. In moments like these, he's gentle. That's when Eren notices the hairs on Levi's neck are standing on end. His body is showing signs of being affected by the chill yet Levi doesn't react. He doesn't even allow himself shiver. When Levi turns around, Eren is right in front of him and looks down at him with a frown.

"If you're cold, you shouldn't try to hide it." Levi's brows pull together.

"You're giving _me_ commands?" He jabs a finger at Eren's chest. "You're my subordinate. Not the other way around." Eren sighs.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried." Eren reaches out a hand and dares to touch Levi's cheek with his fingertips. His skin is ice cold and Eren flinches.

"See! You're freezing! If anyone is getting sick, it'll be you!"

"What about you? I bet you're just as cold," and his hand shoots out and he takes hold of Eren's hand but he blinks in surprise when he feels the warmth radiating off it.

"I'm a titan remember? My body temperature is always a bit warmer than a normal human being's."

"Freak…" Eren grins but it fades when Levi shivers. Without thinking he wraps an arm around his small shoulders and pulls him close.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eren's hold tightens.

"I'm getting you warm." Levi scoffs.

"Smooth. Next I suppose you'll suggest we strip so our body heat will absorb quicker." Eren snickers.

"I think we should test it."

"Idiot, it doesn't need to be tested. Let me go." Eren doesn't move. Levi sighs and shoves him away.

"I told you to let me go, you little shit." He brushes past Eren and heads to the end of the stables. The rain is still pouring down in sheets. He folds his arms over his chest and leans against the frame of door. Eren stands next to him and watches the rain fall in a trancelike state.

"I kinda like the rain," Eren murmurs. "It reminds me of when I used to play in it as a kid with Armin and Mikasa."

"I hate the rain." Eren's head snaps toward him in disbelief.

"Why?" Levi's eyes are shut and his face is an impassive mask.

"The mud is slick. A lot of soldiers slip up when it rains." Eren's eyes fall.

"Oh…"

"But if you still have nice memories like that, keep them close." Levi steps into the rain and already his dark hair sticks to his scalp. Eren follows and they pull the door shut.

* * *

Eren slips into the water and sighs. The heat feels nice. Even though his body temperature is higher than normal, he can still enjoy a hot bath. Jean, Armin, and Connie are lounged in the round tub with him. They look like they're enjoying the bath just as much as Eren.

"Whoa, Armin! You have nice skin..." Jean grabs his arm and pulls it to his face as he inspects it.

"J-Jean!" Armin splutters. His eyes are wide and color rushes to his face as he gazes up at Jean.

"It probably burns easily though, right?" Armin nods. His skin is already beginning to redden from the warmth of the water.

"E-eh yeah it does."

"Stop saying weird things," Connie cuts in. "You're freaking out Armin." Jean drops Armin's arm and it lands with a splash.

"I say weird things? You're the one who peeked at Sasha." Connie throws his head back with a groan.

"Just drop it already!"

"…I wonder why the Captain doesn't bathe with us," Eren mutters to himself but the others overhear him.

"Why would he?" Jean says. "It'd be awkward if he did."

"Why?"

"We wouldn't be able to act like ourselves. We'd have to constantly show respect."

"Really? Do you guys feel that uncomfortable around him?" They all nod.

"He's scary," Connie mumbles.

"I guess…" Captain Levi is an intimidating person, there's no doubt about that, but he isn't unkind. He's a little aggressive and harsh but Eren doesn't think he'd ever truly want to hurt any of them. Eren has seen his gentle side many times.

"I wonder what his fears and aspirations are…"

"You couldn't tell from the way he fights?" Eren whirls in Armin's direction.

"No, could you?" Armin is silent and his eyes are downcast. Jean, Connie, and Eren close in on him.

"You know something! Tell us!" Jean orders. Armin shrinks back into the side of the tub.

"He doesn't have any fears or aspirations." Connie snorts.

"You just couldn't read him..." Armin shakes his head.

"Don't you guys get it? That's what makes him so strong. Nothing keeps him back." That can't be true. Armin is smart but Eren doesn't think he's right this time.

"He's strong but he's human."

"Maybe but there's something that I don't understand," Armin quietly says.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I understand why Captain Levi chose the rest of you to be a part of his squad but why am I here? I'm not skilled at fighting." Jean clicks his teeth together and his shoulders lurch with an unconcerned shrug.

"Okay, you're not all that strong, so what? He obviously saw something in you or you wouldn't be here."

"I think the captain had an ulterior motive for selecting us. I don't think it was our skill."

"You don't trust him?" Eren asks. Armin sighs.

"I really want to but… I don't know." Jean places a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't sweat it Armin. You can trust me and you can trust the rest of us. We're all in this together, right?" Armin cracks a smile.

"Right."

"I dunno, Jean. You're pretty suspicious," Connie breaks in.

"Shut up, you pervert." The muscles in Connie's jaw work as he grinds his teeth together and hisses a string of profanities under his breath.

Eren is staring off, lost in thought. What if Armin is right? What if the captain can't be trusted…? Levi even told Eren not to mindlessly obey him. But…Eren really wants to trust Levi. He needs to be able to trust him. Eren depends on him because he's the only person with enough skill to cage the monster inside him. If Eren ever loses sight of himself, Levi is the only one who can bring him back. Eren's thoughts are a jumbled mess and his emotions are an incoherent whorl. If he can't trust humanity, then just who is the real enemy here?


End file.
